


Got you worked up good

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is a porn star, i haven't had a prompt ever before so i'll do my very best, louis is a fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written over this prompt: "Hii! How are you,.. I was wondering! Can u make a fanfic?! Where harry is a porn star and famous and louis is one of his fans! {top!harry}{bottom!louis} Smut!!"</p><p>There will be a part 2 of this, where it's more private and intimate ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got you worked up good

"Harry! Get your scrawny ass down here. You're on in 2 minutes!" John yelled.

A very lightly dressed Harry walked down the stairs with slow, awaiting steps, a mischievous grin on his pink lips, head cocked to the side slightly.

"Whatever. It's not like they wouldn't wait. Who even cares, as long as I give them what they want? Cut the shit, John, I am your star, am I not?"

He made sure to send him a flirtatious wink, obviously as a joke, before cracking up into a wide grin.

John scowled, snorting.

"Don't talk to me like that, kid. You might be the star, but remember _I own you_. You're mine. Now get on stage, before I start to get mad."

Harry didn't even bother to roll his eyes. He kept on a stiff smile, walking past John to get on stage.

"Sure. How could I ever forget? You remind me everyday."

John corrected his tie, looking after the young man.

"Don't let me down, Styles!", he yelled after him.

"Never do", Harry mumbled beneath his breath, taking one last look in the mirror, before stepping out on the stage, letting his body be bathed in light and making himself the victim of lots of hungry and observing gazes.

Let the night begin.

 

Louis felt himself being close to panicing.

"Pez, I'm not sure about this.." He felt as pathetic as he sounded.

Perrie just kept smiling encouraging.

"Lou babe, this is your dream. Stop being such a bitch, and enjoy it, will you? I'm here for you okay? It'll be fine", she assured.

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You're right. What am I even freaking out about? I can do this."

Perrie clapped her hands excitedly, smiling.

"That's the spirit my friend. Louis Tomlinson don't let anything get in the way of his plans! And tonight, buddy, tonight you're gonna see Harry Styles in live action. Who's the best friend ever?"

She bit her lip, looking away innocently, while pointing at herself.

Louis couldn't hold back the huge smile that lit up his face. That's just the way Perrie is. One of a kind. Just like himself. Maybe that's why they fit together so well. The two outcasts.

"What if we don't get in, though?"

Perrie rolled her eyes.

"Louis dear, just shut up and let me do the talking. We'll get in. Just trust me, yeah? Doormen always love me!", she explained.

"Yeah, yeah.. okay."

 

Harry felt on fire tonight. He was working the stage, bouncing his ass up and down to the beat of the music. Twisting his body to the boom of the bass, making people drool in their chairs. He worked himself more and more sweaty, and ran his hands all over his toned abs, knowing exactly what he was doing to people.

He loved this. The attention. The stares. He felt at home on stage. Like this was where he belonged. He felt happy and complete. It felt nice to do something he was actually good at. Especially since the list of things he had talent for was known for being pretty short.

This was different. He knew how to get people under his spell. He owned the audience, and ruled this place. It felt nice to be the one in charge for a change. That's what he liked about this. The power that he didn't usually get to enjoy much of.

And the feeling of being needed. Or wanted.

 

"How old are you two?"

"18."

"You don't look 18 to me.. can I see some ID?"

Perrie sighed, moving a little closer.

"Look, we don't have any ID, but I can promise you, cross my heart, that we are 18."

She  then leaned in, whispering something in his ear. Louis tried leaning closer discretly to listen, but the other security guard glared harshly at him, so he lowered his eyes, and bit his lip, staying put. Soon enough Perrie pulled away, and the guard stepped aside, letting them in.

Louis looked confused.

Perrie thanked the guard, grabbed Louis' arm, and pulled him inside with her.

"How did you do that?", Louis whined.

Perrie smiled her usual smile.

"You can thank me later, Tomlinson."

"What did you say to that guy?"

"Does it matter? Come on, let's go find your prince", she said.

 

Harry was circling the white chair, that was placed in the middle of the stage, for him to choose a victim, or a lucky customor, some might say. His usual mischievous smile was stretching across his plump, beautiful lips.

"Who wants to sit in the hot chair tonight, hmm? I'm feeling like playing, but I need something to play with. Any offers?"

He grinned, scanning the crowd of hopefull eyes.

Then he met eyes with a small, petite guy, with ocean blue eyes and ruffled hair. He looked terrified. Like a deer caught in headlights. Interesting.

Harry smoothly got off the stage, walking slowly towards Louis, with a big, secretive smile playing on his lips, his eyes never once breaking the eyecontact between him and this beautiful boy.

 

Louis stiffened.

He felt blood rushing in his ears, his palms getting sweaty, and his throat getting dry.

Perrie grabbed his hand, and whispered calmingly in his ear. He wanted to look at her for help, but his eyes couldn't leave the approaching porn star.

The weird thing about Harry Styles was, that not only was he straight up gorgeous and sexy as fuck. He was beautiful. At least in Louis' eyes. He couldn't decide if he wanted to _be_ Harry, or _be with_ Harry.

Everything slowly started to blur, until his only focus was on Harry, and all other sounds died out, sounding like far away mumbling.

"And what do we have here? Can I ask for a name, before I drag you on stage and claim you as mine, love?"

Louis froze. This could not be happening right now. What do you say to an offer like that? He kept looking into Harry's big green eyes, finding himself feeling more and more lost, but also starting to care less and less about it.

"I'll take your silence as a sign of facination, pretty one. Or perhaps you're just playing hard to get?"

Louis wanted to cry.

Harry leaned in closer, ghosting his hot breath over Louis' lips, making sure they didn't actually touch.

"Sweet", he muttered in a low, husky voice, and Louis could have comed in his pants right then and there. Luckily he didn't.

Then Harry smiled triumphantly, and gently grabbed Louis wrist, to lead him on stage. Louis followed willingly.

He was gently pushed into the white chair, Harry quickly straddling his hips.

"You're in for a ride, babes. I promise you that much. Still not giving me a name?"

"It's Louis. Like, um, the french..", he muttered.

"Hm, Louis, ah? Suits you. Now, Louis, let's get this party started. They're all waiting."

 

Harry grinded down on Louis, running his hips in circles, making the poor boy whimper.

"You're not really 18, are you, Louis?"

Louis looked shocked and scared for a short moment, but then it got replaced by shame, and he felt himself blush.

"Um, no..", he answered.

"How old?"

"Seventeen", he admitted. "And just barely. Had my birthday last month."

Harry stared at him with black eyes, and a hungry smile.

"Are you gonna kick me out?", Louis asked.

"What? Why would I? Not my fault the doormen can't do their job right. Besides, I'm happy to have you here. You're cute and sexy, and age is just a number, don't they say? Now shut up, and enjoy this."

Louis relaxed.

Harry slid down from his lap, sitting on the floor in front of him. He started un-buttoning Louis pants, and immedialy felt Louis get nervous. He looked up at him with a comforting smile.

"Pretend it's just you and me. They can't even see anything from this ancle, so just take a deep breath, and I'll take care of you."

Louis did as he was told, took a deep breath.

"Good boy. Now, don't mind keeping your voice down. The crowd loves a screamer."

Harry lowered his head, and started sucking on the tip of Louis cock, feeling it react immedialy. He worked the slit, getting his lips covered in pre-come, making Louis groan. Then he moved on to taking it all in, seeing Louis grab the sides of the chair to keep steady, while letting out a shaky moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. By now, Louis' cock was rockhard, and Harry continued to bounce his head up and down, then pulling of with a 'pop', taking over with his hand.

"Grab my hair", he commanded in a deep, raw voice. He sounded so fucked over.

Louis complied, burying his hands in the mop of curls, leaning his head backwards, looking at the ceiling.

Harry then wrapped his lips around Louis' hard cock again, sucking and licking it all over, until he felt Louis tighten his grip in his hair, shooting his load into his mouth with a loud scream.

 

When Louis' walked out of the club, his mind felt hazy. He felt blizzed out and tired.

Perrie looked at him awaiting and excited. "What did he say to you?"

Louis sighed dreamily. "Lots of filthy things, I don't know, Pez."

Perrie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Not like that. I mean afterwards. He pulled you aside. What did he want?"

A blush crept it's way on Louis' face, and a shy smile lit up his face.

"Oh, uh. That. He said something, um. I think it was; 'if you thought this was good, wait till' you see me in the studio. Tuesday at eight?'"

"So he basicly asked you on a date? That's great!"

"You know it's nothing like that. It's the studio, Pez. He basicly asked me to come watch him get fucked by other men for video? I'd feel creepy for going."

"But he wants you to go!", Perrie whined. 

"Since when do you care? Maybe I'll go, maybe I won't. I just have to think about it."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Louis", Perrie sighed.

Louis' mobile beeped, signaling a new message. He pulled it from his pocket, opening the text message;

 

From: Unknown

'I really need to know that your friend didn't give me a fake number, so is this Louis? This is Harry. That may sound confusing. I'm dumb, sorry. Don't ignore me, pls. I really want you to come with me on tuesday. Say you'll go? x'

 

Louis' heart stopped for a moment. "Pez! What did you do?!"

Perrie grinned. "Oops?"

Louis gave her a pointed look, but then shook his head, smiling. "Thanks. I think I might go after all. Didn't you tell me I need to take more chances? Watch me take one now."

 

To: Harry

'Hey there. This is Louis, so don't worry. I don't think you're dumb, and I will go with you, if you stop whining ;)'

 

Louis hit 'send', showing it to Perrie.

"Impressive", she complimented.

Right away the phone beeped again, and Louis quickly opened the text.

 

From: Harry

'Thank god. I'll try to keep the whining on a minimal level. See you then.. and, Louis? It's a date ;)'

 

Louis took a deep breath. Maybe breaking rules once in a while, like sneaking into clubs, really did pay off after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr here: http://louisbumlinsun.tumblr.com/
> 
> I don't know if you like k-pop, but I do, and I got my inspiration and motivation from a song called "get it" by a k-pop group named "SHINee", which are probably my favorite k-pop band. Link for said song bellow;  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJOcLSpewSM
> 
> I haven't proof read this yet. Bear with me, thanks. I'll get to it soon.


End file.
